noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs 12th Elder
The battle takes place when the 12th Elder intends to kill all KSA members for having opposed him, an Elder of the Union. Rai decides to stop the 12th Elder himself as he has no right of taking others' lives. Prologue The 12th Elder is easily defeated by Frankenstein in their battle so he chooses to hold Rai as a hostage until his body heals enough to escape. Everyone panics and hesitates to do anything and Rai lets out a sigh, probably more out of a slight sense of disappointment at their confusion than anything else. The 12th Elder tells Na Yonsu and An Sangeen that he will do all he can to destroy KSA completely and place South Korea under the Union's full control, as well as investigate the identities of all those who are allies of KSA. The 12th Elder also blames KSA for all these inconveniences as obvious consequences of their actions. He boasts of himself for making such 'clever and correct' decisions and even states that it's reasonable for them to be killed because they were guilty of opposing an Elder. Battle Summary Rai interrupts by asking the 12th Elder why taking human lives is reasonable. The 12th Elder, not realizing who Rai is, becomes enraged by his questioning the judgment of a superior being, an Elder. Rai lets out his power to cause the Earth to rumble and asks him whether he thinks his life is worth more than anyone else and then asks him who gave him the right to take one's life. The 12th Elder, An Sangeen and Na Yonsu are stunned as Rai creates a Blood Field. The 12th Elder realizes that this presence overpowers that of Roctis Kravei, to whom he is bound by a contract. He also acknowledges that this presence suggests he is a noble far greater than a clan leader. All those on the ground (KSA agents) look up in amazement trying to figure out what this red field is and Frankenstein is saddened by the fact that Rai has felt the need to use his power. At first, the 12th Elder trembles in fear and asks carefully whether Rai is the Lord of Nobles but Rai ignores him. The Elder begs for mercy, offering information about Roctis. Getting no response, he realizes that he will die if he remains passive. He then decides to take matters into his own hands and suddenly attacks without warning by releasing a large energy beam via his mouth at Rai. Everyone is shocked and the 12th Elder is glad and chuckles as he thinks that not even the Lord will be fine after being blasted straight on by his power. However, he wonders why the blood field is not disappearing and suffers a tremendous shock to his thoughts and emotions when Rai emerges unharmed from the cloud of dust. Rai then tells the recalcitrant contractee of Roctis Kravei that he has thrown away his right to existence and sentences him to death. The 12th Elder screams as the blood field surrounds him completely. Not even Frankenstein nor Seira can easily withstand the effects of the immense power emitting from the horrific cyclone of blood. The battle scene is devoid of any traces of the 12th Elder once the blood field has settled and disappeared. Rai looks up and sees scattered blood droplets, all that remains of the rapidly dissipating energy that destroyed the vanished 12th Elder, that are still suspended for a few brief moments in the air. As usual, Rai expresses no joy or even relief at the defeat of a dangerous and highly destructive enemy. His attitude of calm resignation and desire to leave the battlefield without giving any outward emotional response is closer to a deep sense of sadness and regret. Aftermath Roctis realizes almost immediately that the 12th Elder has been destroyed. The 9th Elder finds it hard to believe as the 12th Elder was the result of his experiments and had a contract with Roctis and him questions who can possibly destroy him. Roctis does not know who may have killed him and he expects that the other Elders are going to also be shortly aware of what has happened. The 9th Elder blames the stupidity and ineptitude of the 12th Elder and, as a result, he expects the Union to be hugely influenced by what has happened. The life force expended in the creation of a blood field further deteriorates Rai's health. Frankenstein is left worrying about his master, who is seen as bleeding from his mouth. Rai tells Frankenstein to remain calm and tells him that he will return before everyone else. Before they leave, Frankenstein asks Sangeen and Yonsu to remain silent about this event and not mention to anyone Rai's currently compromised health. Back at the house, Tao is surprised to find out that the bat-like monster was the 12th Elder and he wonders why they look so ugly and savage compared to the clan leaders of Lukedonia. He laughs aloud, praising Frankenstein's power once again, and saying that it was ironic to see the 12th Elder perish after having worked under him in the past. The conversation continues and leads to the conclusion that the death of the 12th Elder would cause the Union to send even stronger opponents. Rai suddenly tells the passionately devoted members of RK-5 (excluding Frankenstein) to prepare to live elsewhere as they can no longer have the lives they had hoped for by continuing to stay with him. Image Gallery Rai as hostage.png|Rai is held hostage. Rai talks to the 12th Elder.png|Rai chides the 12th Elder. Rai angered by 12th.png|Rai is enraged at the 12th Elder. Blood around 12th.png|Rai summons blood Dance of Blood.png|Rai creates a Blood Field. 12th Mistaken.png|12th Elder mistakes Rai for the Lord. Rai attacks 12th.png|Sudden attack on Rai Blood Field kills 12th Elder.png|Blood Field annihilates the 12th Elder.